


口红

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Summary: 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞强制，口红play注意避雷
Kudos: 2





	口红

**Author's Note:**

> 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
> 强制，口红play  
> 注意避雷

金钟大很喜欢那种小小的道具。

这天录制活动，给每个人发了支口红，让他们涂完后亲一下签名旁边的纸，再当做福利抽奖送出去。

金钟大照做了，但是结束后，他把那只小小的口红放进了口袋。

因为是团体活动，所以金钟大和金珉锡坐上了一辆车。录制很费体力，金珉锡觉得有些累了，把副驾驶的椅子放低，靠着小憩。车内很安静，经纪人在开车，金钟大则依旧是精神抖擞。他像是确认一样，用手隔着布料轻轻摩擦着口袋里那一个圆柱形的凸起。

金钟大在前面开门，金珉锡也跟着进了玄关，换上拖鞋，疲惫使他没有注意到旁边的人的炙热的眼神。

“哥，这是什么？”金钟大说着，拉开了玄关抽屉，拿出一团白色的纸巾，软趴趴的随着金钟大的东西张开，露出里面红色的字迹。貌似是被人揉过，纸巾上有很多褶皱，这让上面本来就不是很清晰的数字更加模糊了。

金珉锡满脸疑惑的抬头，眯着眼，想要看清金钟大手里的东西。

他内心一惊，这不是上次有人拖工作人员塞进他衣服里的一个他的爱慕者的电话号码吗，还是用口红写在纸巾上的，暗示十足。

明明他把这玩意丢到垃圾桶去了啊…金钟大真的是只猫吗，这都能翻得到？金珉锡在心里默默抱怨，但是表面不显，不去看金钟大的眼睛。

这样的视线回避让金钟大误以为，金珉锡是心虚了。虽然是在垃圾桶里看到的吧，但是！不能否认金珉锡收下了的事实！

他把那团让人大火的东西丢下地，不由分说扣住了金珉锡的嘴唇，温热的手伸进怀里人的衣服里上下抚摸。

金珉锡本来就已经开始犯困了，为了不被金钟大折腾死，他用力挣扎了起来：“等，等下…哥今天很累了…！”

这样的拒绝让本来就在气头上的金钟大更加不高兴了，他皱起眉头，逼问道：“哥已经开始厌腻我了吗？”

听到金钟大用这样的语气说话，金珉锡就知道他是动真格的了。为了一个小小误会失去一个毕生爱人太过不值，金珉锡用他更加擅长的方式解释道：“怎么会，谁不知道我最喜欢倩妮了~”

其实金钟大脾气来得快，去得也快，被金珉锡扣着脖子一哄，一点火也发不出来了。怒火反而化成了欲火，还反增不减。

他打横抱起金珉锡，听着哥哥的惊呼，直直的朝着卧室走去。

金珉锡一开始还威胁金钟大，用力拍着那人的背后让他停下来，被金钟大深深看了一眼后，自暴自弃的放弃了。

少惹他一点，还能早点结束。

金钟大的精力怎么这么好啊，金珉锡被扒光的时候想。

性器被金钟大撸动了几下，也慢慢充血涨大了起来。金钟大满意地看着哥哥全身只穿着一件短袖，红着脸躺在床上的样子，从口袋里掏出了那只口红。

被人体温暖的体温捂着，口红顶端已经有点化了，但是对于金钟大来说，无伤大雅。

反而是金珉锡瞪大了眼睛，一边说着坐起身来：“你要干嘛？”

“哥别动。”金钟大压着嗓子说，声音变得低沉且带有魅惑力，他把金珉锡重新按回床上，自己也鞠下身，吻住了金珉锡。

前戏的吻用是温柔又缠绵，金钟大的舌头在金珉锡的口腔里打转，时不时的去舔舐金珉锡的口腔固有口腔的硬腭处，或者带着金珉锡的舌体一起起舞。

金珉锡逐渐沉浸在这份柔情之中，手搂着金钟大的脖子，微微抬起下颚，继续享受这个吻。

“唔…”他突然发出了一声闷哼，全身像是痉挛的抖了抖。

金钟大离开了金珉锡不知是因为缺氧还是亲久了，现在变成深红色的嘴唇，继续向下，在金珉锡的身上留下痕迹。一只手指还是不停地在金珉锡后面扩张着。

他一路往下，头对着金珉锡的腹部，身下的人还在调整呼吸，肚子随着空气的进出一深一浅的动着，一下又一下地触碰着金钟大的鼻尖。

金钟大像是想到了什么，从抽屉里拿出了助兴用的跳蛋，抽出手指，把它塞了进去，然后把金珉锡的衣服的下段扯起来，放到金珉锡的嘴边，说：“哥，乖，咬住。”

金珉锡双眼迷离，下意识的跟着金钟大的指令张开了嘴，咬住的时候，还迷迷糊糊的含到了金钟大湿漉漉的手指尖。

金钟大满意的笑了，他坐起身，把金珉锡的双腿分开，抱着放到了自己的两边腰侧，手指似碰非碰的在金珉锡的腹肌上游走，一脸得意的看着哥哥：“珉锡的身材真的很好呀…”

然后，他拿过了旁边的口红，旋转出膏体，开始在金珉锡的腹肌凸起上写着数字，一格写一个。

金珉锡又羞又气，想要阻止他，金钟大却加大了跳蛋的频率。前列腺的刺激让金珉锡腰部发软，无力地倒了回去，喘着粗气。

“好啦，”金钟大看着自己的杰作，满意的点了点头，说：“金珉锡xi，一定要记着我的手机号吗哦。”

然后，他像是不满意一样，继续再金珉锡身上作起画来。

首先是胸部，今天没有被男人抚摸过的乳头还平躺在乳晕上，金钟大用口红的膏体触碰后，慢慢的立了起来。金钟大可能是觉得神奇，画红一边还不够，又去画另一边：“哥，你真厉害呢。”他坏心眼的夸奖。

敏感的部位本应该被金钟大含在温热的口腔里，或者用指尖把玩，而不是这样被一个没有生命的膏体涂涂画画。但是金珉锡的乳头被弄凸起是个不争的事实，他红了耳朵，咬着自己的衣服下摆，没有发出一点声音。

金钟大抬眼看着金珉锡隐忍的样子，觉得还不够满意，他把金珉锡的一条腿折起来，成半个M的形状，开始在大腿根部上色。

口红不来就不剩很多了，金钟大已经拧到了最头，口红底部的塑料尖锐部分难免会摩擦到金珉锡的皮肤。

这让金珉锡有些受不住了，他感觉自己的后穴自己分泌出了肠液，甚至口水都有些难以吞咽下去。他松开一直咬着的衣服，哆哆嗦嗦的说：“你…你有病吗？”

金钟大一顿，心里想着估计是把容易害羞的哥哥欺负过头了，看来得多锻炼一下啊。不过他还是善良的把口红壳子丢下床，解开自己的皮带，抽出一直在金珉锡体内做卷的道具，扶着自己的阴茎，一捅到底。

“啊…！”金珉锡惊呼一声，突然被填满的充实感包裹着他，短暂的疼痛过后是不可言说的瘙痒，他用力收缩了一下后穴，加紧金钟大在他身体里的性器，给弟弟一个可以开始的信号。

做过那么多次，金珉锡身上的每一处敏感点金钟大都一清二楚。他一只手握住刚刚被他推高的左腿脚踝，一只手伸进身下人薄薄的衣服里，捏着被口红糊住看不清本来样貌的乳头。下身对着金珉锡的敏感点狠狠的肏着。

被挑起的性欲终于得到了满足，金珉锡发出了满足的叹息声，他搂着金钟大的脖子，把自己的嘴唇往他嘴边送，不自觉的挺起胸，想要着更多。

他的性器终于得到了释放，喷射出一股一股的白色液体，把近处金钟大在他肚子、大腿上画的口红晕开了。

金钟大让金珉锡的腿分得更开，夹住他的腰，然后一翻身，就变成了金钟大坐着，金珉锡在上的姿势。

他抹去金珉锡脸上的泪迹，刚刚玩过乳头的手指沾上了口红，在金珉锡的脸上划出浅浅的一条红色。

金钟大让金珉锡的头穿出衣服的领口，然后再连着下半部分一起套过金珉锡的脖子，这样，就变成了金珉锡前面的肌肤完全展现在金钟大面前，但是衣服还在他的手臂上，背后紧贴着肩胛骨的样子。

金珉锡完全陷入了情欲当中，他感受到了金钟大东西的停止，微微睁开眼睛，自己小幅度的动着屁股。

金钟大乐于金珉锡的主动，他吮吸起金珉锡的脖子，留下充血的蓝紫色印记，听着他哼哼唧唧的呻吟，手把着金珉锡的腰，让他上下动的时候没有那么快累。

后来还是金钟大不喜欢这个速度，大力的抽插了起来，金珉锡的声音被撞得破碎，手扶着金钟大的肩膀求饶。

滚滚精液射进体内深处，金钟大没有戴套。

金珉锡还没缓过来，又被弟弟抱着开始了新的一轮。


End file.
